Elball Rules and Regulations
by ThatCidGuy
Summary: This is a guideline to the rules for my first series: Elball! This contains the (relatively small) lore and rules of the game. I'll probably redo this in the future if the sport gets big enough.


**Elball**

Elball, an ancient sport created by the El Lady to settle dispute across the land. In this timeline, there was no war, only healthy competition. After the Elrios Pangaea split, Lurensia and Fluone became two separate El Ball divisions. The six El Masters were the first to establish to rules of the sport.

Rules & Regulation:

Elball is a co-ed sport that may be played at a professional level. There are junior leagues and adult leagues. The WEL, which stands for the World Elball League is a professional organization that determines the greatest team in the land for that season. Every season is held when the sun is the brightest and the hottest (summer). There are 48 games in a regular season and every team plays each other twice with the exception of division rival teams that play an extra game. The playoffs, en route to the championship is done best of 3. The Championship game is best of 5.

The aim of the game is simple; the team must work cooperatively to hit a spherical el crystal into a goal using their weapons or skills. One unique aspect of the game is the ability for the players to use actives and special actives to accelerate the pace of the game. However, the special actives are tied to a magically bound cooldown and mana cap. Certain circumstances can propel a game forward with mana. You can build mana by hitting the crystal, passing the crystal, and placing the crystal back in the team's possession through methods like tackling. Alternatively, you lose mana if you lose possession, get fouled by deliberately attacking another player, or knock the crystal out of bounds. Both teams will have their mana reset to zero if someone scores a goal. You can have a maximum of 300 mana, and mana increases/decreases by 5 points when doing any of the aforementioned maneuvers. In this case, using an active or special active to restore possession or launch an offensive play will still only return 5 mana to the user. Tackling can be done if a player uses an active or special active to steal the ball. Actives propel the ball vertically to create a scramble opportunity, while special actives launch the shot across the opponent's side of the field to facilitate special active user's offense. There are specific tiers to special actives. 100 MP's will hit the ball as if it were a normal pass, but will magically go to the next open player. 200 MP's are through-passes that roll the crystal quickly across the ground. 300 MP's are long shots that fling the crystal overhead. Hyperactives are allowed but can only be used once per game and is tied to a cooldown. Although one player can use the Hyperactive, the team has to sacrifice all of their MP to use it rather than 300 MP. Realistically, you can use an HA with any amount of MP if the team commits to it. Only the team on offense can use the HA and is used by the player striking the crystal. Hyperactives is nearly an instant goal. Hyperactives make the crystal teleport toward the opponent's goal at an alarming speed. Only the best defenders and goalkeepers can save it.

Teams consist of 11 players, with one player goalkeeping. The rest of the squad may be mixed around in any formation but must have at least 1 Offensive Player and Defensive Player in the lineup. If for whatever reason the team lacks all offensive and/or defensive players, that team is disqualified and the opposing team wins by default. Team formations consist of Attackers, Supports, and Tanks. Attackers are only allowed as forwards but are not limited to only scoring points. Support are split into sub-sects; offensive support and defensive support, some teams have more emphasis on one aspect than the other. Tanks are only allowed as defenders, but do not always have to apprehend the opposing team's attackers.

Knocking the ball out of bounds is a penalty. Although you only lose 5 MP for doing so, the possession is returned to the opponent and they begin where the play left off, which could be strategically good, or unfortunately bad. If a player fouls another with a flagrant (IE fighting on the field), they will lose all of their accumulated mana instead of just 5. If you're fouled (with any regular foul like excessive contact or deliberate tackling) more than once the amount is double until you're 6th foul which ejects the player for the rest of the game.

 **WEL Teams: Lurensia Division**

Altera Ponggos

Altera Nasods

Besma Warriors

Elder Mercenaries

Feita Knights

Ruben Scouts

Underworld Insurgents

Velder Captains

 **WEL Teams: Fluone Division**

Garpai Avians

Hamel Guardians

Sander Raiders

Kalluso Chiefs

Lanox Blazers

Elysion Angels

Farhmann Monks

Underworld Usurpers

*EJL teams ain't that important to be completely honest with you, we will probably only use them for one story.

**Hell or the Underworld has two teams because they have the resources to fund the two teams. Underworld however, does not have an Junior League teams, mainly because the EJL has far stricter rules.


End file.
